<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystical Pathways by Drapetomania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277582">Mystical Pathways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania'>Drapetomania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mila's Sterek Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Inheritance, Magical Realm, Wolf Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First entry to Sterek Bingo 2020!</p>
<p>Full shift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mila's Sterek Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mystical Pathways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...this is my first sterek bingo submission ever aaah<br/>Go check out sterek-bingo on Tumblr!! All hail to the admins and ofc sterek heh<br/>And much thanks to oceanvs, kcfriedchicken &amp; assisreal (all on Tumblr) for the support, you guys are the real Bros x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Too often humans feared the monsters that supposedly came out with the rise of the full moon. They told stories round the campfire, pupils wide as saucers full of spilled wine, and made sure to lock the door twice over before pulling the blinds. They spoke of oversized fangs, filed to a point, of claws and twisting limbs, and bones and blood and blood and blood. Hushed words spoken in wonder and rhyme terrified them about just as much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Showed what they knew. The only dangerous ones out on full moon nights were mad, all-natural humans. Human beings who wanted the power and wanted to be seen so they used bullshit excuses to blame monsters for their deeds. The more heinous acts, even, waited for the moon to grow cold so they remained undiscovered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no, that wasn't where the 'monsters' were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Stiles knew better. A lot better. He'd gotten to know the shadowed corners and midnight hours of the world like the back of his hand. That's why he knew exactly, deep in his bones, that he was making the right decision tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looping the shoelaces over in a double knot, Stiles pulled them tight in a swift, determined motion. He tucked in the loose ends before he stood and admired his work. Three times he'd re-tied both sneakers to make sure they were sitting just perfect. Nothing was allowed to go wrong, especially today. Straps snug, backpack secured against his back; red hoodie zipped up, hood hoisted over his head; time checked and phone fastened in a buttoned pocket; Stiles bounced a bit on his toes. He glanced over to the sliver of sun left over the horizon to the far right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The forest waited for him impatiently. Flourishing trees trembled in anticipation, rattling out their well wishes from in between rustling leaves. Birds fluttered and cheered and somewhere ahead a squirrel scampered down a thick trunk, stopped midway to give him a look, and then jumped into the underbrush and ran, ran, ran as if to say ‘time’s running out, you’ve got no chance’. But Stiles had made the journey more than once. It’s been a month since the last time, a full moon cycle ago. Of course, he'd trained, ran every day, sprinted, pushed himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t look back, he told himself as he stretched his arms ups high and breathed against his thundering heartbeat. He reached left and right, feeling the pull in his sides. Then he shook his body out. Warm and loose; nothing could stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world dimmed. Just a single spot of light remained, nonetheless bruning itself into Stiles’ gaze. His hands twitched, unable to fully still in anticipation for take off. Left heel resting heavily on the forest ground, Stiles let his right foot fall back and dug his toes into the leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathe. And wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun sank as if in slow motion, its last rays forlornly reaching out in lingering hope but Stiles didn’t waste any time bidding the day farewell. Stiles ran. Teeth gritting, legs pumping and arms wrenching him forward, Stiles rushed the forest. He kept his eyes wide open and tried to ignore the thrumming in his ears so he wouldn’t miss any of the signs as they emerged in the increasing darkness, highlighted by the silver light of the beaming full moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It started with fireflies, blinking the path into existence in an imaginary beat that subtly rang in Stlies’ ears. He let them weave the way through the trees for his mind was set on the single intent of ‘follow, follow’ this ever-changing, ever-twisting, unprecedented bridge to the other side. There were no warnings, no bold, red letters to spell out how many miles remained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles just ran. Following moon lilies and silver wings, beating the ground with desperate foot falls, never slowing. He knew he was on the right track when an ashen colored wisp appeared beside him, close enough to touch but Stiles knew it would be like reaching into fog. Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m coming, I’m on my way, I’ll be there soon.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped downhill and fought his way back up, stomped through streams, while the breeze urged him on, a gentle caress brushing from cheek to ear with a quiet hum. It wasn’t long until the faeries started flitting past in a flurry of lights like grounded stars, their high pitched giggles tempting him to turn their way and forget… forget what he ever even came here for. Mischief masters, guardians of the magic realm; Stiles had great respect for them. If only he could ever see one up close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they were elusive creatures, living somewhere in the between and he didn’t want to get stuck here, wandering aimlessly till the next full moon, or possibly fall back into a world so plain humans chose murder and deceit to quench their boredom. He had a plan, and for once goddamnit, he would see it through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The forest was changing around him, in color and substance, from springy vines and moving moss to blubbering flowers of enticing and unfathomable fragrance, while the sound of oversized wings floated down from overhead, and in the distance hoof beats slightly off-canter which melded with voices akin to human. Similarly, the shadow at his side grew ever clearer, solidifying into a familiar form and prompting an exhilarated smile from the boy in red. A dark wolf was taking shape, running hard in leaps and bounds, for a moment at his heels and then bursting ahead, winding his way through the forest like he owned it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this what they had meant in the tale of little red, when they had told her to beware of the wolf and his flashing fangs? Had someone perhaps known of the chase beneath the full moon that would lead to a world of wonders on the same earth, yet universes away, right here in the backwoods on the way to grandma’s house?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles, too, had first found his way there, somehow, on child’s feet, and had later chalked it up to a naive, wishful dream of an active mind. The truth had evaded him for quite some time. A disastrous conclusion for all the time he had missed, and yet… a delightful one for magic was real, and he had the glorious honor to be privy to it, while the rest of the human world was kept as far away as ever possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magic. He could feel it building, spreading slowly with every harsh beat of his heart, like confetti in his veins that found its home in every cell of his body. He could feel himself coming into his own. Half-mage or whatever he may be, this divine world welcomed him for all he was with open arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A burst of blue light and then; he touched down on earth that breathed beneath him, resonating in response to his footfall. It’s as if the world chittered in welcoming, causing a giddiness to blossom brightly in his cheeks. But he had no time to relish in celebration before he was thrown off his feet by a heavy weight enveloped in obsidian fur. The cobalt blue night from around them reflected off the dark hairs up until the beast proceeded to smother him with his full weight. Stiles held on with breathless abandon as they tumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles barely felt the impact, but it was only as they landed that Stiles' lungs remembered he needed to breathe to survive and it all came out with bouts of laughter. The wolf that had overthrown him was now a gorgeous, stubbled man above Stiles, holding him up at the waist so he wasn't lying full on in the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" The hazel green eyes stared into his own with bewilderment and excitement alike. No, not hazel green. That wouldn't even begin to describe the colors hidden in those wild eyes that Stiles would give his life for. They were more like a late summer evening in a diverse forest, evergreens framing the deciduous trees, slowly turning orange leaf by leaf, specks of  a gentle blue sky above and a misty veil of fog sprinkled throughout. All that was missing was the big, bright moon like the one watching out for them up above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Derek," Stiles breathed and reached up to cup his cheek, smile broadening at the way Derek leaned into the touch. The werewolf breathed out and turned to press a kiss to Stiles' palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you," Stiles told him softly, trailing his fingers down over the dark rose lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek huffed a small breath against his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought we said we wouldn't do this anymore," he said, his fingertips in turn finding Stiles' chin and neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles shrugged, chin hoisted in defiance, neck bared boldly. "And yet, you were waiting for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmh." Derek threw his head to the side. "Maybe I was just out for a run when I saw you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Maybe I was, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek shook his head, unable to hide the delight anymore. He leaned down to kiss Stiles, pressing eager love into his being. Stiles let himself get wrapped up into it, this all-encompassing warm that sparked through each limb. But they had a lot more time than just a single night this time, so Stiles pulled away after a moment. His thumb ran over the tip of Derek's ear, imaging the way it would elongate beneath the movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his gaze find solace in Derek's, Stiles sobered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm staying," he declared earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek's heart stuttered beneath the hand Stiles had placed on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm staying," Stiles repeated, excitement fluttering up into his grin. "For a bit, at least. I wanna to learn… learn everything. I want to explore, want to see. I want to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stiles, what the hell? What about your dad? And college? And-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My dad will be okay. I'll visit him. And once I've mastered being a mage, I'll connect to the Nemeton from both sides. I'll strengthen the ley lines in Beacon Hills and then we can bring our worlds together again. We'll bring magic back to the human world, use it to make it better again. Expand this world. I can do it. What else is the point of having a mage for a mother?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek just breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanna do this, Der. I want to be part of this world, too. We can do this," Stiles assured him. He reached out again for Derek's cheek but in a split second the werewolf had fled from above him. Although Stiles would've loved to just lie around and catch his breath, regenerate some of his energy after being up all day, spending it with his father, Stiles knew that now was not the time to be lazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd only just about sat up, when a blue eyed wolf head was back in his face, the nose pressing into his chest, right up against his breast bone. Out from in between the sharp, bared teeth, lay the stem of a moon lily that blossomed bright in ghost white, iridescent in the moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles laughed brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Sourwolf," he said, taking the magical flower with one hand, his other hand burying in Derek's nape. Hoisting himself to his heels, squatting in front of the wolf, he pressed a kiss to the furry forehead. Derek yipped and turned heel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go, boy!" They sprang forward in unison, prancing alongside each other to the tune of the whirlwind of live magic and every of its beings around them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully a couple more to come, which theme should I write for next?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>